Order of The 10
This is the tenth episode of Ben 10: The Alien Generation by AustralianFan. Plot Ben is watching Sumo Slammers: Hero Generation when he sees an ad for a story about Rojo and her gang robbing the main bank of Bellwood. Ben runs out of the house and down the street. He passes fans and press, but only in small numbers, nothing to slow him down. Ben gets to the bank and as Rojo and her gang realise he's there, he changes into Eatle. Eatle finds Rojo and her gang's unattended high tech bikes, and eats them. Eatle then shoots energy at the trio. Ben then leaves as they get taken away. At a prison, Zombozo arrives and sees that Rojo's gang, Sublimino and the Circus Freaks are in prison. He then asks about Rojo, and they say she already got out. Zombozo then reveals that Clancy and Vulkanus are with him, and they break out Sublimino, the Circus Freaks and Rojo's Gang. Zombozo then says for the other members to get behind him. He blows a powder and says that it will keep Ben Tennyson busy. Afterward, the powder causes all the prisoners to become enraged. Many notable villains are among the prisoners, including Dr. Animo, Albedo, Darkstar, Overlord, Hex, Jonah Melville, Jack, Duane, and the Road Crew. Ben is at home watching another Hero Generation rerun when it cuts to an ad break, and one ad is an update on the News, about the prison riot. Ben changes into Drousand and catches the wind, until he arrives at the prison. Drousand tries and fails to break up the riot, and then decides he should go Ultimate Drousand. Ultimate Drousand sends out a beam from his eyes which moves all the prisoners away from each other, and in mid-ray changes the effect so that the powder that Zombozo sprayed stops working. Ultimate Drousand reverts back to Ben, and runs away, realising that these are prisoners who probably want him dead. Ben gets the green again, and cycles through NRG, Stinkfly and Four Arms, and changes into Nanomech. Nanomech flies off unseen by the prisoners because of his small size. Rojo and Zombozo argue about revealing the Negative 10. In the end, Zombozo says that they all present, so it would be the perfect time to reveal themselves. The Negative 10 send a broadcast to Ben's TV and tell Ben that they are back, and Ben calls Gwen and Kevin, although they are at school, and calls Cooper and Manny. Ben changes into Big Chill and then goes Ultimate. Ultimate Big Chill meets Cooper, Manny, Gwen, and Kevin at the place the Negative 10 said they were at. Ultimate Big Chill takes care of Clancy and Thumbskull, Gwen defeats Azul, Kevin defeats Amarillo, and Cooper and Manny take care of Vulkanus, leaving only half of the Negative 10. Ultimate Big Chill changes into Spidermonkey, and takes care of Acidbreath. Spidermonkey changes into Armodrillo and takes care of Frightwig, and finally defeats Zombozo and Sublimino using Novalien. Gwen, Kevin and Cooper take care of the last of the group, Rojo. Important Stuff The New Negative 10 revealed themselves. The New Negative 10 got defeated for the first time. Characters Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Manny, Cooper, Will Harangue, Steve Cummings (Cameo as one of the press), Kenko (TV), Ishiyama (TV) Villains Rojo, Azul, Amarillo, Dr. Animo, Hex, Albedo, Darkstar, Overlord, Jonah Melville, Jack, Duane, Baron Highway, Road Rage, Turbine, Sublimino, Frightwig, Thumbskull, Acidbreath, Zombozo, Clancy, Vulkanus Aliens Used Eatle, Drousand, Ultimate Drousand, Nanomech, Big Chill, Ultimate Big Chill, Spidermonkey, Armodrillo, Novalien Trivia *This is the tenth episode and it contained the New Negative 10. Category:Pages Category:Stories Category:Ben 10 Category:TAG